Le Jeune Homme aux Allumettes
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Ceci est une adaptation Libre du merveilleux Conte d'Andersen "la Petite Fille aux Allumettes". Joyeux Noël ! *-*
1. 1 Le Jeune Homme aux Allumettes

**Note 1 :** Oui, je sais, je suis en retard et je comptais poster ça pour Noël. Il s'agit d'une TRES GROSSE adaptation d'un Conte que j'adore nommé "La Petite Fille aux Allumettes" de ce cher monsieur Andersen. Voilà ! Une belle dédicace à Ka-chan, qui pleure toujours en le lisant.

**Note 2 : **Merci toujours à Wa pour sa bêta-lecture en direct mais aussi à Akira Tetsu que j'aime, et qui me fait l'honneur de lire l'histoire qui sortira prochainement ! *-* Mais c'est un secret, alors Shhhht. Un gros bisou à vous aussi chers lecteurs, si vous êtes encore là ! Et je crois que c'est tout.

**Note 3 : Les personnages sont la propriété des studios Square Enix et Disney et l'histoire en elle même ne m'appartient pas, ce n'est qu'une libre adaptation de me part. Toute reproduction est interdite.**

**Note 4 : **Avez vous passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël ? J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et encore merci pour les précédentes reviews ! '-'

Bonne lecture. Ya.

**.Le Jeune Homme aux Allumettes.**

Il était une fois, dans une grande ville aux couleurs anglaise, un être charmant et gracieux à qui tout aurait su plaire. De bleus yeux myosotis plantés dans son visage tendre, une délicate bouche qui saurait tout apprendre, un joli nez fin et de blonds cheveux tirant sur la cendre, qui encadraient son visage de la couleur du jour. Cet enfant merveilleux se baladait en ville, et malheureusement personne jamais ne l'a vu tel que j'ai pu l'écrire.

On était à la veille de la Saint-Sylvestre, une fête traditionnelle connue de tous, et le quartier où se promenait notre enfant était animé d'une curieuse façon. De longues guirlandes bariolées étreignaient les murs gris, les affiches commerçantes brillaient par la lumière qu'apportait l'animation des boutiques, et les vitres de chaque maison laissaient passer une douce chaleur qui laissait présager des lendemains joyeux et festifs. La bonne chair se ferait sans attendre, famille et amis au complet, et on ne doutait point que les grandes couronnes de houx accrochées aux portes et aux loquets servaient à avertir l'entourage que tout le monde savait quel honneur on fêtait.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le froid se faisait doucement sentir, s'immisçant sous les vestes et les lourds manteaux de fourrure de ces dames, faisant claquer portes et fenêtres et craquer les pavés. L'hiver était rude en ces temps de grâce, et les habitants craignaient le gel sans doute plus que la mort. Dans leur cœur de glace, rien n'était plus atroce que de mourir dehors, et voilà qu'ils se cachaient pour retrouver la tiédeur du foyer ou le sourire d'un proche.

L'enfant que je vous ai décrit tout là-haut, était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. La Beauté avait généreusement marquée ses traits et son corps tout entier, mais la misère et la faim ruinaient chaque jour ces efforts, et pour survivre il devait mendier. Son père, un homme robuste et à la barbe blonde, craignait les jours d'hiver car personne ne donnait, pas la moindre pièce, ni le moindre regard pour sa famille affamée : il en devenait fou et son désespoir était tel qu'un jour il prit son fils par le bras et le laissa seul pour la journée, un panier d'allumettes râpeuses à la main et sur les épaules une menace lourde de reproches qu'il croyait justifiés.

« Si tu n'as pas vendu toutes tes allumettes, tu seras châtié par le fouet et je te le jure, tu regretteras alors d'être né. »

Depuis lors le pauvre enfant arpentait les rues glacées avec pour tout couvert un fin châle blanc bordé de rouge qui lui retombait jusqu'à la taille, et son grand panier d'allumettes qui peinait de plus en plus chaque jour à vraiment se vider. « A quoi bon ? » pensait-il. « Il fait si froid dehors qu'une poignée d'allumettes ne pourrait remplacer le bon feu d'une cheminée. »- il secouait la tête et soupirait. Et si parfois son enthousiasme faiblissait, les paroles de son père aussi vives que la morsure des flammes lui rappelaient à quel point vendre ses allumettes était important, et combien sa peur d'être battu était plus forte que le froid. Il traversait donc les rues enneigées avec une peine dissimulée et un poids sur le cœur aussi lourd que le fardeau d'osier qu'il devait transporter, saluant les passants d'un sourire et leur proposant quelques allumettes pour se chauffer. Parfois ceux-ci lui répondait avec une courtoisie feinte, s'esquissant sous la lueur faible des réverbères et traçaient leur chemin, tandis que d'autres moins hypocrites ne prenaient même pas la peine de le saluer, lui qui n'était que le maigre fantôme de la pauvreté qu'ils voulaient éviter.

Le jeune homme avançait en silence dans les rues en fête et se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler les joies et présents, les somptueux repas, et surtout la sensation de bien-être que l'on éprouvait auprès d'un grand feu de bois.

Soudain la nuit tomba sur la ville et enveloppa tout, dévorant dans son ombre les derniers espoirs qu'avait le jeune homme de faire encore une affaire. Il leva la tête et observa le bleu velouté du ciel alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait tout vendu ce soir…

Lentement, de lourds flocons de givre se mirent à tomber, et la nuit sembla partager son désespoir. Les rues se vidaient au fur et à mesure, chacun rentrait chez soi, et le garçon voyait à travers la lumière poussiéreuse d'un réverbère que les magasins dans lesquels scintillaient encore quelques lumières s'éteignaient peu à peu, laissant l'endroit où il se trouvait dans une obscurité malsaine. Il grelota. Son panier pesant de plus en plus lourd sur son bras, il décida de suivre le chemin glissant d'une petite ruelle d'où venait une faible clarté et s'y engouffra, plein d'espoir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il vit un cul de sac étroit, où une simple fenêtre perforait un mur sale et d'où l'on ne voyait sûrement que le trottoir d'en face. Las, affamé et transi, notre jeune vendeur d'allumettes s'effondra sur les pavés et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses pieds nus étaient en sang à force de marche sur les pierres fendues, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et la faim creusait son ventre comme un rat creuse le ventre du condamné. Le froid et le blizzard n'avaient cessé de redoubler de force et il eut crût sans peine que ce fut pour le punir : après tout, son panier débordait encore d'allumettes et rien ni personne ne viendrait ce soir pour lui acheter ce qu'il restait, à moins d'un miracle.

A bout de force et ses grands yeux brillants sans doute de fièvre, il en sortit une du panier et la fit tourner entre ses doigts gourds. Mince, fine, rugueuse et rouge. Cette vision lui arracha un faible sourire. Il y a quelques temps, bien que cela lui sembla à présent être une éternité, un homme aux traits pétillants et à la figure curieuse lui était apparu au coin d'une rue un soir, et lui avait gracieusement acheté toutes ses allumettes. Lorsque le blond lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire –car il n'avait point l'habitude de vendre d'un seul coup tout son stock à un passant- l'homme lui avait adressé un sourire malicieux, de ses sourires sincères et étranges qui vous réchauffent le cœur, et lui avait répondu qu'il les brûlerait une à une en pensant à lui. Incrédule, le jeune vendeur d'allumettes l'avait regardé s'en aller, son épaisse crinière de cheveux roux –si roux- disparaissant au coin de la ruelle, et il aurait juré avoir vu dans ses iris verts quelques flammes danser.

Tout en se rappelant ce doux souvenir, le jeune homme avait commencé à frotter son allumette contre le mur gelé et celle-ci suintait de faibles étincelles, mais il ne put rien en tirer. Son énergie quelque peu ravivée, en tira une seconde et la frictionna avec force contre la pierre, grattant le bout rouge qui explosa en une frêle gerbe de feu. Il l'avait allumée. Fasciné, il porta la petite source de chaleur au-devant de son visage et observa le phénomène avec une curiosité respectueuse. « Si tu joues avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler »-lui avait-on dit. C'est alors qu'il poussa un petit cri de surprise : ce qu'il venait d'entre-apercevoir à travers la flamme inconstante l'avait ébahit tant cela semblait impossible. A travers la fenêtre autrefois vide il pouvait maintenant voir une famille réunie dans un majestueux salon décoré de guirlandes, et où pendait un grand lustre qu'il supposa être en cristal. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des visages heureux, des enfants chantant de belles mélodies religieuses et puis soudain, tout redevint noir.

Le garçon regardait l'allumette brûlée qui lui restait entre les doigts avec des yeux embrumés et secoua la cendre qui lui tâchait les mains avec mollesse. Il fixa ensuite la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir à nouveau ce qu'il y avait vu, mais ne constata qu'un gris fade et sans rires.

Était-ce l'allumette qui lui avait montré cette illusion ? Il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau…Peut être que l'allumette ne lui montrait que ce qu'il voulait voir ? Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina une grande table drapée de rouge et recouverte de mets divers et variés, de beaux candélabres d'argent et surtout, d'un grand feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Il frotta une troisième allumette au mur les yeux fermés et, espérant de toutes ses forces, il les rouvrit d'un seul coup. La mèche écarlate pénétra sa rétine et lorsqu'il porta son attention à la fenêtre, il vit de la buer se former aux carreaux ainsi qu'une gigantesque dinde rôtie, à la peau croustillante et dorée. Le jeune homme pouvait même sentir son fumet lui parvenir aux narines et sans prévenir, son ventre grogna. Puis, dans un éphémère éclat, la flamme mourut, emportant avec elle l'image appétissante de ce plat qu'il ne pourrait jamais goûter.

Se tenant les côtes, le bel enfant blond poussa un gémissement de désespoir mêlé de frustration et posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée de cette fenêtre aux visions tragiquement réalistes. La neige tombait toujours. Il pleura.

Après de longues minutes, le garçon aux allumettes reporta le regard sur son panier et s'accroupi pour prendre une poignée des petites tiges de bois. Il les serra contre son cœur puis décida de prendre la totalité avec lui et d'abandonner ce panier inutile. Il ne vendrait plus rien. Il ne voulait plus les vendre. Ces allumettes, c'était son trésor. La neige qui était tombée toute la soirée lui arrivait maintenant aux genoux et il ne sentait plus ses pieds, bien qu'il les imagina couverts d'engelures, identiques à ses mains. Il avança à tâtons jusqu'au milieu de la ruelle qu'il avait quittée, les yeux vitreux, la peau cuisante, et il brûla une allumette pour se réchauffer. C'était beau. Cette petite flamme dansante lui rappelait l'homme roux au sourire charmeur, qui n'avait souri qu'à lui. Il aurait voulu le revoir, le remercier. Lui dire qu'il était beau et que son regard l'avait brûlé, comme la mèche au bout de ses doigts. Que ce soir, il sentait son cœur se consumer à cette vision rassurante.

« Je les brûlerais une à une en pensant à toi, tu sais. » Le jeune homme blond se mit à rire. Ce rire le réchauffait de l'intérieur, bien qu'il ressentait le gel sous tous ses membres. Il gratta une allumette, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq, puis dix. Ses doigts tremblaient mais il lui semblait voir danser la silhouette de l'homme, qui répétait cette phrase, encore et encore. Le feu dansait, lumineux, et lui susurrait des mots d'amour, des histoires fabuleuses. Il le faisait rire et le garçon aux allumettes imaginait la chaleur du souffle de l'homme sur son visage, ses yeux verts feuille palpitant de joie au creux de milles flammèches flamboyantes. Les cheveux dorés du garçon gelaient à vue d'œil et sa peau se cristallisait doucement pendant que le givre prenait son cou, ses épaules et son corps.

L'enfant dansait, se consumant, ivre de bonheur.

Le lendemain de la Saint-Sylvestre, cette fête traditionnelle connue de tous, le quartier connu une passagère agitation. Quelques villageois aperçurent tôt le matin le corps frigorifié d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, la bouche délicate écorchée, le nez fin, les cils gelés et des cheveux blonds d'une triste couleur de cendre. Allongé sur un lourd manteau de neige, il était recroquevillé sur lui même et une fine pellicule de glace s'étalait sur sa figure, lui conférant un livide éclat de porcelaine. Les passants s'arrêtaient pour le regarder puis continuaient leur chemin, ignorant le spectacle étrange que donnait un corps d'enfant entouré d'une centaine d'allumettes brûlées et dont les tâches noires dessinaient de longues estafilades sur la neige. Personne ne souhaitait contempler les ravages de l'hiver, mais tous remarquèrent le lendemain une unique chose bien singulière : sur le visage du jeune homme aux allumettes était figé un grand sourire, et lui seul ne sût jamais pourquoi il mourut...

Avec ce beau sourire aux lèvres.


	2. 2 Et si le feu brûlait ? Fin A

Note 1 : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu l'adaptation de la Petite Fille aux Allumettes que j'avais postée ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour cette reprise difficile... Et vous propose à présent, par la grâce d'une certaine AwesomeLicorne, une fin alternative à mon adaptation de ce Conte si triste. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose...Mais je l'ai faite. Pour tous ces frustrés qui n'ont eux aussi, pas revu Axel la dernière fois !

Note 2 : Toujours un grand merci à Wa pour sa bêta lecture toute émue, et une dédicace toute particulière à Ariani Lee-sama pour un unique mot qui m'a beaucoup touché. Voilà !

Note 3 : Encore une note...Ahem. Plusieurs interprétations sont possibles pour cette fin là ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées ! *-* Cependant, le texte est le même que la dernière fois, seule la fin diffère. Bonne Lecture ! Ya.

Les personnages sont la propriété des studios Square Enix et Disney et l'histoire originale est l'entière propriété de Monsieur Andersen, je ne fais qu'adapter. Par ailleurs, toute reproduction est interdite.

**.Et si le Feu...brûlait ?.**

Il était une fois, dans une grande ville aux couleurs anglaise, un être charmant et gracieux à qui tout aurait su plaire. De bleus yeux myosotis plantés dans son visage tendre, une délicate bouche qui saurait tout apprendre, un joli nez fin et de blonds cheveux tirant sur la cendre, qui encadraient son visage de la couleur du jour. Cet enfant merveilleux se baladait en ville, et malheureusement personne jamais ne l'a vu tel que j'ai pu l'écrire.

On était à la veille de la Saint-Sylvestre, une fête traditionnelle connue de tous, et le quartier où se promenait notre enfant était animé d'une curieuse façon. De longues guirlandes bariolées étreignaient les murs gris, les affiches commerçantes brillaient par la lumière qu'apportait l'animation des boutiques, et les vitres de chaque maison laissaient passer une douce chaleur qui laissait présager des lendemains joyeux et festifs. La bonne chair se ferait sans attendre, famille et amis au complet, et on ne doutait point que les grandes couronnes de houx accrochées aux portes et aux loquets servaient à avertir l'entourage que tout le monde savait quel honneur on fêtait.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le froid se faisait doucement sentir, s'immisçant sous les vestes et les lourds manteaux de fourrure de ces dames, faisant claquer portes et fenêtres et craquer les pavés. L'hiver était rude en ces temps de grâce, et les habitants craignaient le gel sans doute plus que la mort. Dans leur cœur de glace, rien n'était plus atroce que de mourir dehors, et voilà qu'ils se cachaient pour retrouver la tiédeur du foyer ou le sourire d'un proche.

L'enfant que je vous ai décrit tout là-haut, était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. La Beauté avait généreusement marquée ses traits et son corps tout entier, mais la misère et la faim ruinaient chaque jour ces efforts, et pour survivre il devait mendier. Son père, un homme robuste et à la barbe blonde, craignait les jours d'hiver car personne ne donnait, pas la moindre pièce, ni le moindre regard pour sa famille affamée : il en devenait fou et son désespoir était tel qu'un jour il prit son fils par le bras et le laissa seul pour la journée, un panier d'allumettes râpeuses à la main et sur les épaules une menace lourde de reproches qu'il croyait justifiés.

« Si tu n'as pas vendu toutes tes allumettes, tu seras châtié par le fouet et je te le jure, tu regretteras alors d'être né. »

Depuis lors le pauvre enfant arpentait les rues glacées avec pour tout couvert un fin châle blanc bordé de rouge qui lui retombait jusqu'à la taille, et son grand panier d'allumettes qui peinait de plus en plus chaque jour à vraiment se vider. « A quoi bon ? » pensait-il. « Il fait si froid dehors qu'une poignée d'allumettes ne pourrait remplacer le bon feu d'une cheminée. »- il secouait la tête et soupirait. Et si parfois son enthousiasme faiblissait, les paroles de son père aussi vives que la morsure des flammes lui rappelaient à quel point vendre ses allumettes était important, et combien sa peur d'être battu était plus forte que le froid. Il traversait donc les rues enneigées avec une peine dissimulée et un poids sur le cœur aussi lourd que le fardeau d'osier qu'il devait transporter, saluant les passants d'un sourire et leur proposant quelques allumettes pour se chauffer. Parfois ceux-ci lui répondait avec une courtoisie feinte, s'esquissant sous la lueur faible des réverbères et traçaient leur chemin, tandis que d'autres moins hypocrites ne prenaient même pas la peine de le saluer, lui qui n'était que le maigre fantôme de la pauvreté qu'ils voulaient éviter.

Le jeune homme avançait en silence dans les rues en fête et se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler les joies et présents, les somptueux repas, et surtout la sensation de bien-être que l'on éprouvait auprès d'un grand feu de bois.

Soudain la nuit tomba sur la ville et enveloppa tout, dévorant dans son ombre les derniers espoirs qu'avait le jeune homme de faire encore une affaire. Il leva la tête et observa le bleu velouté du ciel alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait tout vendu ce soir…

Lentement, de lourds flocons de givre se mirent à tomber, et la nuit sembla partager son désespoir. Les rues se vidaient au fur et à mesure, chacun rentrait chez soi, et le garçon voyait à travers la lumière poussiéreuse d'un réverbère que les magasins dans lesquels scintillaient encore quelques lumières s'éteignaient peu à peu, laissant l'endroit où il se trouvait dans une obscurité malsaine. Il grelotta. Son panier pesant de plus en plus lourd sur son bras, il décida de suivre le chemin glissant d'une petite ruelle d'où venait une faible clarté et s'y engouffra, plein d'espoir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il vit un cul de sac étroit, où une simple fenêtre perforait un mur sale et d'où l'on ne voyait sûrement que le trottoir d'en face. Las, affamé et transi, notre jeune vendeur d'allumettes s'effondra sur les pavés et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses pieds nus étaient en sang à force de marche sur les pierres fendues, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et la faim creusait son ventre comme un rat creuse le ventre du condamné. Le froid et le blizzard n'avaient cessé de redoubler de force et il eut crût sans peine que ce fut pour le punir : après tout, son panier débordait encore d'allumettes et rien ni personne ne viendrait ce soir pour lui acheter ce qu'il restait, à moins d'un miracle.

A bout de force et ses grands yeux brillants sans doute de fièvre, il en sortit une du panier et la fit tourner entre ses doigts gourds. Mince, fine, rugueuse et rouge. Cette vision lui arracha un faible sourire. Il y a quelques temps, bien que cela lui sembla à présent être une éternité, un homme aux traits pétillants et à la figure curieuse lui était apparu au coin d'une rue un soir, et lui avait gracieusement acheté toutes ses allumettes. Lorsque le blond lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire –car il n'avait point l'habitude de vendre d'un seul coup tout son stock à un passant- l'homme lui avait adressé un sourire malicieux, de ses sourires sincères et étranges qui vous réchauffent le cœur, et lui avait répondu qu'il les brûlerait une à une en pensant à lui. Incrédule, le jeune vendeur d'allumettes l'avait regardé s'en aller, son épaisse crinière de cheveux roux –si roux- disparaissant au coin de la ruelle, et il aurait juré avoir vu dans ses iris verts quelques flammes danser.

Tout en se rappelant ce doux souvenir, le jeune homme avait commencé à frotter son allumette contre le mur gelé et celle-ci suintait de faibles étincelles, mais il ne put rien en tirer. Son énergie quelque peu ravivée, en tira une seconde et la frictionna avec force contre la pierre, grattant le bout rouge qui explosa en une frêle gerbe de feu. Il l'avait allumée. Fasciné, il porta la petite source de chaleur au-devant de son visage et observa le phénomène avec une curiosité respectueuse. « Si tu joues avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler »-lui avait-on dit. C'est alors qu'il poussa un petit cri de surprise : ce qu'il venait d'entre-apercevoir à travers la flamme inconstante l'avait ébahit tant cela semblait impossible. A travers la fenêtre autrefois vide il pouvait maintenant voir une famille réunie dans un majestueux salon décoré de guirlandes, et où pendait un grand lustre qu'il supposa être en cristal. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des visages heureux, des enfants chantant de belles mélodies religieuses et puis soudain, tout redevint noir.

Le garçon regardait l'allumette brûlée qui lui restait entre les doigts avec des yeux embrumés et secoua la cendre qui lui tâchait les mains avec mollesse. Il fixa ensuite la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir à nouveau ce qu'il y avait vu, mais ne constata qu'un gris fade et sans rires.

Était-ce l'allumette qui lui avait montré cette illusion ? Il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau…Peut être que l'allumette ne lui montrait que ce qu'il voulait voir ? Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina une grande table drapée de rouge et recouverte de mets divers et variés, de beaux candélabres d'argent et surtout, d'un grand feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Il frotta une troisième allumette au mur les yeux fermés et, espérant de toutes ses forces, il les rouvrit d'un seul coup. La mèche écarlate pénétra sa rétine et lorsqu'il porta son attention à la fenêtre, il vit de la buer se former aux carreaux ainsi qu'une gigantesque dinde rôtie, à la peau croustillante et dorée. Le jeune homme pouvait même sentir son fumet lui parvenir aux narines et sans prévenir, son ventre grogna. Puis, dans un éphémère éclat, la flamme mourut, emportant avec elle l'image appétissante de ce plat qu'il ne pourrait jamais goûter.

Se tenant les côtes, le bel enfant blond poussa un gémissement de désespoir mêlé de frustration et posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée de cette fenêtre aux visions tragiquement réalistes. La neige tombait toujours. Il pleura.

Après de longues minutes, le garçon aux allumettes reporta le regard sur son panier et s'accroupi pour prendre une poignée des petites tiges de bois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le panier était creux, et vide. Profondément vide. Dévasté, il s'adossa au mur rugueux et se laissa glisser, un vent d'abattement s'écrasant sur ses épaules trop frêles, le frigorifiant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Assis dans la poudreuse à l'aspect feutré, il se mordit les lèvres et se frotta les mains, en colère contre lui-même : il n'avait pas veillé à son bien. Et on l'avait volé. Lui qui n'avait rien ! Sa solitude rendait sa colère ridicule et il ferma les yeux, attirant doucement ses genoux contre lui. Le froid le gagnait et notre ange blond n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre : autant mourir dans un cercueil de glace plutôt que sous la morsure du fouet. Cette pensée lui tira un petit rire doux- amer et il renifla, résigné. Patient.

Ce ne fut pas le fouet qui cueillit cette fleur, ni la glace. Un instant plus tard, une main gantée se posa sur une joue refroidie et la caressa tendrement. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir une apaisante chaleur émaner du tissu, comme s'il avait à nouveau brûlé une de ses allumettes… Le regard vide à cette pensée, il ne réagit point à cette présence nouvelle. Puis une voix suivit la main. Rendue rauque sans doute par le froid mais suave, presque épicée. Elle lui fit penser à ce qu'on appelait « pain-d 'épice », ce gâteau relevé en ces époques de fête… Ce ton lui rappelait pourtant quelque chose, mais son esprit s'engourdissait peu à peu et il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler quoi…ou **qui**. C'était simplement chaud, et ce contact l'enfonçait un peu plus vers le bûcher céleste, il en était convaincu.

- Eh, ho. –entendit-il appeler.

Ces grands yeux brumeux s'ouvrirent et son regard rendu flou par l'essence de la Mort se posa sur une mince forme mouvante devant lui. Puis il distingua une couleur. Orangée. Rougeoyante. Un pâle sourire gerça doucement ses lèvres à vif et son œil brilla tandis qu'il se mettait à comprendre.

Une Allumette…

Bien malgré lui, ses prunelles optèrent pour un éclaircissement de l'esprit et il s'aperçu qu'on le regardait. Qu'on lui parlait ? Lentement, son visage quitta ses allures de cadavre et sa bouche s'ouvrit en même temps que s'agrandissait son regard d'azur : devant lui était assis un homme à genoux dans la neige, avec au bout des doigts un fin bâton incandescent. La minuscule flamme dessinait sur sa face de graciles ombres tremblantes et il portait un long manteau noir dont l'élégance aurait fait pâlir ces petites gens des campagnes. Un lourd cabas de velours gris pendait à son côté et, dépassant de l'ouverture, l'enfant crut distinguer… Des allumettes. Etait-ce lui le voleur ? Le sourire du vendeur congelé grandit encore. Il ne put que trop le reconnaitre et n'en fut point fâché ! Son vis-à-vis n'était autre que le fort aimable inconnu qu'il chérissait en pensée, et à qui il était –songea-t-il- quelque peu redevable. Mais il n'en dit rien. Ses yeux remontèrent du col de l'homme jusqu'à son cou, son menton, sa bouche et enfin, ses yeux. D'un vert profond. Pénétrant. Et amusé. Il reconnut avec joie cette figure qu'il n'avait pas oubliée et se surprit à observer les vifs feux follets qui dansaient dans la pupille assombrie, marquant le sabbat d'une passion trop glaciale.

Arraché à sa contemplation il se sentit brusquement soulevé, et sa raide position verticale finit de lui rendre entièrement ses moyens, tout en peignant un bref tableau de souffrance sur sa lisse face blanche. Ses membres gémissaient d'eux même, tiraillés et douloureux, et bien qu'il se savait debout, notre jeune vendeur d'allumettes n'osa pas un mouvement. Une idée folle battait à ses tempes et il se refusait d'y croire, prit d'un sourd accès de terreur… Cet homme était-il le fruit de ses fantasmes, l'envie gravée dans ses minces souvenirs ? Etait-il identique à ses illusions qui tout à l'heure avaient traversées la fenêtre ? Le jeune homme poussa un cri, cherchant du regard l'allumette qui devait continuer de se consumer quelque part autour de lui, le laissant étreindre un instant de plus sa folie. Enfin il la trouva dans la main de son illusion, en éteignit la mèche, l'anéantissant entre ses ongles. Puis il cessa de trembler.

Rien ne vint, rien ne partit. L'Enfant aux allumettes resta stupéfait et sa lèvre inférieure en frémit : l'Homme était toujours là et il le regardait fixement, le sondant de son regard brûlant. De minces flocons de s'égaraient nonchalamment dans ses cheveux de feu et il lui adressa un sourire. Le même que l'autre fois.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-il, et sa voix était calme. J'ai brûlé toutes mes allumettes, celle-ci était la dernière… J'ai pensé à toi. Mais je n'en avais plus.

Il secoua la tête, haussant les épaules tout en rabrouant la neige de son manteau.

- Mon cœur les as brûlées une à une, comme je te l'avais dit…

Son visage s'alluma à ces paroles. Il fit un pas en arrière et étendit les bras.

-…Alors je suis venu te trouver. Mais d'où te vient ce visage ravagé par les pleurs ?

En effet, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Etait-il réel ? Disait-il vrai ? Il ne voulait plus le savoir…

Alors quand deux grandes mains glissèrent sur ses joues et firent mine d'essuyer les larmes transparentes qui perlaient de ses yeux, les caressant avec une chaleur rassurante, il ne recula pas. Il attendit, ne ressentant plus ni le froid, ni la peur, ni même la faim.

- Viens avec moi. -murmura l'Homme roux.

Si roux…

Cet homme était… Une allumette ? Il exhalait un fugace parfum de souffre et plus il le regardait, plus il voyait le feu en lui. Inconstant, soudain, chatoyant. Il était arrivé, par un soir de même temps, l'avait brûlé de l'intérieur puis s'en était allé.

Ce soir, il était revenu comme l'appel du Diable dans l'Atre, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui, l'enlaçant presque de ses regards crépitant. Le jeune homme aux allumettes n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais il sut qu'il embrasserait ce feu, quitte à jouer avec ses flammes… Alors Il hocha la tête et accepta. Il le suivrait.

Longtemps plus tard sous un torrent de neige, dans une petite impasse grise à l'unique fenêtre, un ange se brûla les ailes. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu, dit-on, mais personne n'en connait vraiment la raison…

Une explosion se fit entendre au loin, et deux étoiles sifflèrent dans l'encre de la nuit, filant à toute allure. Sans doute trouveraient-elles leur place à côté de la Lune, car comme chacun sait, trois, cinq, dix allumettes sont bien plus précieuses que la plus petite étoile en cet hiver glacial.

Le lendemain de la Saint-Sylvestre, cette fête traditionnelle connue de tous, le quartier murmura une rumeur étranglée par le mystère et par la peur. Cette nuit, une maison au coin d'une ruelle vide s'était entièrement consumée –sûrement l'œuvre d'un homme roux pyromane à ses heures- et l'on avait retrouvé tôt le matin des débris d'allumettes sur un blanc tapis de neige, croisées, formant un cœur. La légende conte toujours dans cette grande ville l'histoire d'un couple vivant au travers d'une fenêtre, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'aucun villageois ne retrouva ni ne revit…

…Le Jeune Homme aux Allumettes.


End file.
